


Crack

by russianmango



Series: Prompt Meme [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swedes are smarter than Russians... or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Meme: Write down the names of 10 characters and write a fic for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers.  
> Prompt 6/10 : Crack, 1

Marcus was proof that the Swedes were smarter than the Russians. The Russians sent a big, scruffy guy to do their work. It was rather boring and textbook, not to mention stupid since anyone with a brain could catch him at any second.

Sweden made sure to only send their best agents, the most convincing and realistic agents. Like Marcus.

No strong religious or notable cultural customs that would deter him from fitting in on his mission. He had an accent, but he was youthful and people trusted him on default. He knew his stuff and how to manipulate people.

It's why the Swedes always won. Russia relied too much on physical confrontation to pull off the finesse that went with the job. It's too busy, too easy to get caught. 

What Marcus didn’t expect though, was to fall in love. He had never met anyone so perfect in his life and it just so happened to be his target. 

It only took a second to decide to let the Russians win. A second to decide they’ll run away and not tell anybody.


End file.
